Shose Shose no Mi
Introduction The Shose Shose no mi(Shose as in Shoseki) Is a paramecia devil fruit that allows the user to bring things in and out of literature works of fiction not created by the user themselves. It was eaten by Azura D. Ao. Depending on what is summoned, its respective page must remain open otherwise the summoned creature will disappear. The user can also put people or things into the books word; which page said person enters is the point in the stories timeline they will join at. No matter what's done in the stories world, it will correct itself to get back on track with the original plot.The user themselves can enter and leave the book as they wish, along with anyone else they desire. If the user themselves enters the book and it is destroyed, they will die. Appearance Grapes Usage The fruit can be used for both combat and mundane usage. The user can summon things like the arm of a giant to punch their enemies, a rushing wave from a breaking dam, thunder from a legendary thunderstorm, or even a beast or villain from the story or comic. Anything the user writes themselves will be unaffected by the devil fruit, only stories from other authors. Non-fiction stories also work, including autobiographies or wanted posters, but willpower plays an important role in this. Clones are also not possible. The user cant summon ten of something unless ten of them already exist in the story. The form in which the story is told does not matter; whether it's in book form, comic form, movie, form, picture form, painting form, etc; As long as the respective page stays open. The user can levitate the book and control it in the air. Strengths As long as the book stays open to its correct page, the beast or item will stay in the real world. The user can also trap enemies or allies in the world of literature but if the book is closed they will all be expunged from the story and go back tot he real world. A way to cheat this is by using bookmarks but even those can still be easily removed. Weaknesses The user MUST have stronger willpower than the things it summons if they are living things. Otherwise, the creature's superior willpower will be able to resist the control of the user and it might try to escape or turn on the user out of anger for attempted manipulation (depending on the creature and its pride). Things like stories of gods are obviously too intense for a weaker user to summon. A god would easily overpower them in willpower unless they trained their mind long enough to handle it.The same can be said for inanimate things. If there is a powerful artifact or force of nature like a tsunami than the user must have strong enough will to keep it from being pulled back into the book immediately. Everything summoned from the book has a natural attraction back to it (strength of attraction depends on the magnitude of item or creature) and it depends on the state of mind the user has whether it goes back in or not. If the user summons a creature that they can handle, but later on they end up in a weak minded state, it's possible the creature may try to run loose or even turn on the user due to anger. The user also does not receive any physical buffs from the book itself unless the story contains some drug or disease like vampirism so their original body, depending on the user, is like a standard human's. In every story there are hidden ways to escape from the book for enemies. For example, if the user used the wizard of oz, perhaps the tornado would bring any enemy stuck in it back to the real world. The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks Depends on which story is being used. More often than not, elements from the story, like a forest fire, a tsunami, a tornado, a thunderstorm, an avalanche, or a landslide will be summoned. Along with things like the punch of a giant, the bullet of a sniper, or the swing of a blade can be summoned from the book at close or far ranges. Living things, as long as the user has the superior willpower to control them, can also be summoned to aid in combat like a villain, a hero, an army, demons, etc. Trivia The user can go on adventures with friends in any art or story they wish. External Links Help and Advice Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit